Hurricane
Gusty's first Songfic! The song is 'Hurricane' by 30 Seconds to Mars The song is about Gustpaw's conflicted feelings over Flamespirit and Earthpelt, along with carrying the guilt of feeling responsible for Smashstar's death. Lyrics No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go? As days go by, the night's on fire Gustpaw looks over Flamespirit and Earthpelt talking, Earthpelt turns away from Flamespirit Smashstar dying, Earthpelt and Gustpaw watch Splashfish watching Gustpaw cry, sad look in his eyes Gustpaw running through the darkness, crying out Earthpelt's name. Flamespirit has backed turned to camara, flames erupt from around him Tell me would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn This hurricane's chasing us all underground Gustpaw padding slowly through the rain, black pelt sagging from the rain Looks over shoulder, sees Warclaw, sighs, and continues to pad along Gustpaw settles down on a cliff, and begins to break down Flamespirit and Earthpelt watch from distance, Flamespirit has sad look in his face, Earthpelt has cold stare No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret There is a fire inside and it started a riot about to explode into flames Where is your god ? Where is your god? Where is your god? Earthpelt thinking about Smashstar, mad look in his eye Gustpaw tries to convince herself that it was the right thing to do to go after Smashstar Gustpaw and Flamespirit standing side by side, Gustpaw has happy look on her face Gustpaw walks through moors, goes to lake, looks at stars Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins? Gustpaw lip syncing words, speaking to Earthpelt Earthpelt's expressions go from angry, to confused, to guilt. Slashstar's ghost looks on, disapointed Gustpaw sighs, teleporting away Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead? Or alive to live the lie? Flamespirit steps out from the shadows, nuzzles Gustpaw, telling her its alright Gustpaw smiles gratefully Splashfish and Warclaw watch from the treetop Gustpaw thinks about Slashstar Tell me would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash burn, let it all burn This hurricane's chasing us all underground Gustpaw's eyes go from blue to pure white Gustpaw stands over Earthpelt, eyes still pure white, claws unsheathed Eyes turn back to blue, shakes her head Gustpaw runs away, Earthpelt watches her go, confused The promises we made were not enough The prayers that we prayed were like a drug The secrets that we sold were never known The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go Gustpaw smiling at Flamespirit, promising to be stronger Warclaw, Flamespirit, Gustpaw, Earthpelt, and Splashfish huddled together Dante and Jiai smiling evily over them, minions in background Camera zooms in on Flamespirit and Gustpaw Tell me would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn This hurricane's chasing us all underground Gustpaw standing in tree, wind blows around her Flamespirit and Earthpelt crouching under tree Flamespirit collapses, sobbing Earthpelt watches coldly, Jiai and Dante look on from a bush, smiling evilly. Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins? Gustpaw curled up with Flamespirit, happy. Earthpelt looking on, slightly jealous look Gustpaw turns, tornadoes and hurricanes in background Flamespirit looks on proudly, flames in his background Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead? Or alive to live the lie? Dante holds his claw to Earthpelt's neck, Earthpelt looks defeated Gustpaw slashes Dante, Dante falls Earthpelt gives a thankful look up at Gustpaw Flamespirit and Gustpaw standing together, a mixture of wind and fire in the background